Lady Iris's OneShot Collection
by Wizard of Words
Summary: This is basically a bunch of drabbles in the Percy Jackson world, and it's just about random topics. You can write your own & put it in the reviews,and I might feature it. Thanks! I write any time & might not update for periods of time. R & R
1. Lord of Yuck: Annabeth's POV

**This is basically a bunch of mini one-shots in the Percy Jackson world, and I'm going to try to write one everyday for a month, maybe even a year. It's just about random topics. You can write your own & put it in the reviews, and I might feature it. Thx!**

**Like I said in the summary (above), you can write your own and put it in the reviews. It should be rated T at the most, and should be in English. You know how I said I would update everyday for a month (or year)? I might not be able to write sometimes, so don't get mad at me if I don't write one day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. This story was not meant to insult Hades. :D Yep. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of Yuck<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

Hades was visiting in her dreams again.

The Lord of the Underworld was grinning evilly at Annabeth. What was it this time?

"You and that Poseidon boy are destined for each other. I can't wait for the little flowers to pop out of the grass!" he laughed.

"Uh…what?" in her dreams, Annabeth was fully sober, but she wished she wasn't. This was weird.

"I said I can't wait for the little flowers to pop out of the grass. Didn't you hear me?" Hades was glaring at her now.

"Yeah, but I don't understand what you mean." She was confused. What did he mean…?

"You will in time, my child. You will in time." Hades dissipated into wisps of smoke and left her alone. Seriously? What was that all about? She still didn't understand. And then, it came to her. Her eyes widened hugely.

"HADES! YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID! THAT'S GROSS!" Annabeth yelled, horrified and disgusted. Only laughter appeared- the deep, rumbling tones of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Lord of Yuck.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't get it, I'm not going to tell you. Figure it out yourself. There was a play I watched that was funny like this. And gross. :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. xD REVIEW PLZ! <strong>


	2. False Escape: Atlas's POV

**Too hyped up to not write another one. That's another thing: I might write more than one one-shot in a day. This one's about Atlas 'cause I think it's funny. No one really talks about what he feels. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, if you're asking, I don't own Percy Jackson. Just wanna make sure you know that. I am not Rick Riordan. :D I do own...uh.../facepalm...an atlas? About...the world? This is hard. :O**

* * *

><p><strong>False Escape<strong>

The sky was moody today. That made his job that much harder. It rumbled and shook, and he could barely carry it. Curse those pesky demigods!

"Hey, hey, Atlas!" Hyperion smirked. Hyperion's golden head lit up part of the sky, and the bright shine made him wince.

"What." It was a statement, not question, which Atlas growled. Eons and eons of holding up the sky tended to make you frustrated at…life. Immortality.

"Nothing! It's just funny how you hold the sky, you know, like, you're carrying cloudy barbells or something." Hyperion took a few steps closer unknowingly.

_Come on, get closer! I need to get out of here! This is the most boring and tiring job anyone could ever have! And I don't even have pay! _Atlas crossed his fingers and toes, and told himself to _make _Hyperion come closer. He was a Titan, after all.

Hyperion walked closer still. There. Atlas kicked, and Hyperion fell into what used to be Atlas's place. _Yes!_ Atlas rejoiced. He rolled out of the way and screamed:

"I'm FREEEEE!" just when a huge claw came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the tunic, ruining his plans of world domination. Hyperion ducked out and Atlas had to hold the weight of the sky again. Hmph. He couldn't even visit his children, not that he cared.

"Hahahahaha! That was the funniest thing I've seen in millennia! Thanks for cheering up my day!" Hyperion dusted his golden self off and disappeared in a flash. Urgh. To-do list:

Hold up the sky.

Hold up the sky.

Nothing else, just hold up the sky.

Who knew clouds were so heavy?

* * *

><p><strong>The title isn't that snappy. I couldn't think of anything, OK? If you have a better title, please tell me! Review! :DD Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. HipHop Hysterics: Circe's POV

**This is like some random one-shot...I thought it'd be funny. I'm not trying to offend any hip-hoppers, just trying to have some comedy with the fashion queen. :D It probably makes no sense. I was going to add something earlier, but my internet was down, so I couldn't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I was checking out the Camp Half-Blood wikia and, like, everything is so Roman-y. You notice the solar system's planets are like, the Roman stuff? Like Neptune and Mars and Saturn... o_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Hip-Hop Hysterics<strong>

"Like my new digs?" Kronos said. He was wearing a baseball cap sideways, for some reason. Was he into this hip-hop stuff too? I shuddered, thinking back to when I was at Olympus this morning.

Everybody was dancing around in baggy pants and sideways or backwards-facing caps, and goofy sunglasses were so low on their face they were almost falling off. I blinked.

"Are you sure this is a prison?" I asked. One of my eyes was twitching after noticing some yellow ducky boxers Kronos was revealing to the world.

"Oh, Titans, _yes!_" Kronos winked at me conspiratorially, and I blinked again.

"Everyone knows I just _suffer_, lying on a couch from nine to five watching dancing people!" I was going to barf.

"Uh huh…goodbye now." I ran out of the prison doors and started screaming hysterically.

"OH, MY GODS! WHAT'S WITH THIS DUDE?" yelping, I turned a nearby guard into a hamster. Circe could _nawt_ stand this fad. It had to end, _now. _No excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you like that...it's okay if you don't 'cause I have like, no inspiration right now... And this was a randoooom topic. My notes are longer than the story... o_O Review please! I love seeing them! :D<strong>


	4. Luke: Thalia's POV ft Percy's POV

**This chapter is kind of sad. I'm sorry but you know, I think Thaluke happened once upon a time. I apologize for not putting something up sooner so I made another one for you guys. :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I like Percy Jackson. No, I don't own him. Why would I own Percy Jackson? He's a _person! _I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luke<span>**

**Thalia's POV**

I feel powerful, ancient. For a curious reason, I can't remember anything before I was like this. I vaguely remember something of the life before. A…a boy, with sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. I have a memory of liking him, of loving him. But that was in the past.

How long have I stood here, while all pass by? Where is that boy I have the only memory of?

What is my name?

I see everything, the rolling green hills, and the little creatures always crossing me to get to…somewhere.

I stand still, ancient. I grow weary of this.

My only wish is to remember, and I will be satisfied.

I see…I see the boy's name. Luke. I love you, Luke. You're a brother to me. You protected me.

I awaken, and I am on the ground. Where am I? All the memories come rushing back. I know my name. I know what I am. How is this possible? I have arms and legs again!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Thalia opens her electric blue eyes and looks confused. Then she comprehends what just happened. I can't understand what just happened myself.

"Where's Luke?" her voice is rusty with disuse as she props herself into a sitting position.

"He's gone now." Annabeth whispers.

A tear slowly trickles down Thalia's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, depressing. :'( The pine tree just realized that the guy she has the only memory of is gone. Aw. Sorry! The Percy POV thing wasn't really neccessary but a random camper wouldn't make sense as they wouldn't have much emotion. Anyway, review please! <strong>


	5. Just So You Know: Percy's POV

**Heh. Sorry for not updating sooner, the Internet was down again. . I was going to add a dove to the equation here, but landed on this instead. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Percy Jackson at all. Just making sure you knew that. Oh, you did? Too bad. ^.^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Just So You Know...<strong>

Annabeth was running down the path from visiting her mother, Athena. She looked mischievous and excited, which made me really suspicious. Annabeth doesn't look like that unless she's planning something.

"Hey, Annabeth! How was your mom today?" I caught her arm and she started flushing a bright red. What was going on?

"Um…she's fine."

"Who else did you visit?"

"What do you mean? I…I didn't visit anyone else."

"Uh huh. And you look nervous because…?"

"Okay fine. I met Aphrodite."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Oh, wow.

"I like you too, Annabeth."

"You…what? Percy? Where are you going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha. Just imagining this...ROFL. XD. Yeah, so enough of the laughing emotes, I'll probably put my ANs here now. Because I tend to interrupt the story on top. :D Review please. I shall send half of the next chapter (maybe full) to the first person who reviews. Let's see who's interested, huh? :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
